


Resurrection

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [13]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bit of Fluff, Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Asra had done it, but at what cost?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/Original female character
Series: Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourloveisgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisgone/gifts).



> For ourloveisgone featuring their apprentice Jenna. Thank you so much for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

She was breathing. 

Asra couldn’t stop staring at the rise and fall of her chest. With every breath, every inhale and exhale, it showed him that she was alive. By some miracle of magic, Jenna was alive and with him once more. The realization made Asra want to drop to his knees and cry from sheer relief. Again.

When the ritual was complete and Lucio gone, Asra was left with his Jenna once more. He’d essentially killed a man to make it happen, to bring her back, but Jenna was worth it. Asra would have done anything to restore his apprentice. She hadn’t deserved to die in the first place. It was difficult to feel guilty since Lucio was the one that died. He wasn’t exactly innocent. 

Smuggling Jenna out of the palace was easier said than done. They couldn’t stay there. Asra had to get her back to their shop quickly. After the initial flood of tears that he just couldn’t hold back upon seeing her after so long, Asra forced himself to get it together and focus on what needed to be done. He bundled her in a cloak, reassured by the warmth and weight of her in his arms.

The Masquerade was still going on, masked revelers dancing and enjoying their evening, oblivious to the goings-on in that secret dining room. He had to sidestep drunken guests who were swaying on their feet and carrying on with their companions, keeping Jenna close in a protective embrace. When he reached the front entrance to the palace, one of the guards stopped him.

“Is everything all right?” The inquiry was given after the guard witnessed Asra carrying Jenna’s limp form and the magician had to think quickly.

“Yes, my apprentice just had a bit too much to drink, I’m afraid. I thought it best to get her home so she can sleep it off.” Asra offered the man a sheepish smile, praying that his excuse was believable enough that the guard would allow him to continue on.

Asra barely resisted the urge to squirm where he stood as the armored guard eyed him warily for a long moment. He had to hold back a sigh of relief when the man nodded at last, gesturing for Asra to go. “Carry on.”

The magician was quick to obey, offering a nod of thanks. “Thank you. Good night.”

The streets were full of people celebrating as well. It was easier to stick to the side streets as he made his way through the city, carrying Jenna in his arms. Faust poked her head out of his sash, peering around them.

“Almost there,” Asra muttered, unsure if he was speaking to Faust, Jenna or himself. Perhaps all three. As relieved as he was to have her back, he was really worried because she hadn’t woken up yet. He couldn’t do anything about that until he made it home with her though.

He’d never been more grateful to see the front door of the shop when he made it there at last, using his magic to remove the wards and open the door since his arms were full. Asra used his shoulder to push the door closed behind him. With a quick spell, the shop was secured once more. At last, the tension he carried in his body could ease just a bit. 

Heading quickly for the stairs leading to the upper level, Asra cradled Jenna close, maneuvering them both through the doorway at the top of the second level of the shop. After that, it was just a few steps toward the bed where he gently laid her down on the mattress. Gently, his hand brushed her hair back from her face, thumb caressing her cheek. The warmth of her skin against his brought tears to his eyes. He had a feeling that no matter how hard he tried, he’d end up in tears quite often over the coming weeks simply due to having her back. He didn’t think he’d ever see her again.

She showed no signs of waking still and Asra couldn’t let go of the worry that he felt the longer it took for Jenna to open her eyes. Anxiety was something Asra was not fond of experiencing, yet in this situation, it simply could not be helped. Maybe he’d done something wrong with the ritual. Maybe she’d never awaken and truly never return to him. The thought of being denied her existence after coming so close to restoring her was almost as agonizing as when he’d first learned of her death. 

His breath hitched and his bottom lip trembled as Asra recalled that day on the shore of the Lazaret. The blood on his hands. The sand dug up and strewn all around him in his haste to dig with only his fingers to help him. The salt of his tears mingling with the salty sea air against his cheeks. All he’d found was charred bones and all that was left for him was gut wrenching grief. The darkness of that island and all that it stood for would linger in Asra’s memories for the rest of his days, of that he was certain.

Now, she was here. Now, he could see and feel her. Now, he reminded himself, he had reason to hope at last. Hope had been a stranger to him in the time since Jenna’s passing. He didn’t think he’d ever experience again. He sniffled as the first tendrils of it took root within his heart, reaching up to wipe the stray tears from his eyes. They had a chance now. Which was more than they’d had in a very long time. He had to cling to that hope, no matter how fleeting it might have been.

“It’s okay,” he told himself, his voice disturbing the quiet of the room. “You’re here. You’re safe. I’ll take care of you.” The promise was sealed with a gentle kiss bestowed to the warm skin of her brow. As he leaned back, he felt Faust sliding out of her hiding place in his sash, her scales brushing over his hand.

 _Friend?_ His familiar tilted her head curiously, peering up at Asra. He reached out and stroked her gently with his fingertips.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, Faust. We’ll just have to wait and see,” the magician told her quietly, smiling faintly as she curled herself around his wrist. He was thankful for her presence as well as the comfort she offered. 

Playing the waiting game was never one of Asra’s favorite things to do. He had no choice, however. So while Jenna remained motionless on the bed, tucked comfortably beneath soft blankets, Asra kept himself busy. He hadn’t done much with their small living area above the shop since Jenna left. In fact, most of her belongs were exactly where she’d put them before her passing. He couldn’t bring himself to move anything of hers. It would have been the healthy thing to do in order to move on with his life as he’d always rationalized with himself, but Asra just didn’t want to move on. Not without Jenna.

He made himself get up and straighten everything, tidying the room while Faust remained on the bed. She was coiled up on Jenna’s abdomen, watching as Asra moved about the room. It felt like he kept looking toward her every five seconds to see if there was any change. Finally, he forced himself to focus on what he was doing. Faust would let him know if something happened. He was washing the dishes from his breakfast that morning when he finally heard something.

A quiet groan came from the direction of the bed behind him and the bowl he was washing slipped from his hands, splashing back down into the water as Asra whirled around. He turned just in time to see Jenna’s eyes opening slowly. She looked like she was having trouble opening them, he registered as he hurriedly dried his hands and rushed to the bed, reclaiming his seat at the edge of it. His hands were still a bit damp as he brought them up to frame her face.

“Jenna?” Her name was spoken with that newfound hope that was steadily fanning itself from an ember into a flame that burned in his racing heart. His violet eyes met her hazel ones for the first time in far too long when she managed to open them at last. He released a shaky exhale, seeing Faust rise up enough to see Jenna as well.

“Jenna, can you hear me?” He had to ask when Jenna didn’t respond to her name when he first spoke and the longer she was awake, the more he began to feel that worry rearing its ugly head. She was looking at him, but there was no recognition. Just silence paired with a blank stare.

“It’s Asra. Say something, will you? You’re making me nervous.” The attempt at a jest fell flat and Asra knew the smile that went with it did as well. It was as good an attempt as he could manage given the way that he felt his heart clenching within in his chest. The longer it took Jenna to answer him, the worst that it became.

Nothing. No response. No recognition. Just that vacant stare. Asra’s mind was racing, frantically trying to think about what was happening. He felt the same worries he’d had before when she took a long time to wake up resurface. Had something gone wrong with the ritual? What had he done? He’d given up half of his heart to make it whole again with Jenna’s return, but at what cost? It was magic he’d never tampered with before and he knew the risks were great, but he’d done it anyway. He’d have done anything to bring Jenna back.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, searching for composure and strength. Asra worried he only had so much left though. Reaching up, he ran a hand through his unruly white locks, pushing them back from his face. “Jenna, please say something if you can…”

When silence was his answer once again, Asra bit his bottom lip briefly, considering his next move. He wasn’t sure of what to do, but knew that he had to do something. He watched her for a long moment before rising from the bed. Food and drink perhaps. His mother always said food was the ultimate comfort. Perhaps if he made her favorite, she’d have some recollection. Maybe it could help bring her back.

She didn’t move the entire time he worked. Asra knew because he kept sneaking glances over his shoulder to check. Again, Faust was curled up on her chest the entire time like the little snake wanted to watch over her. It was heartwarming.

When he brought the food over to the bed along with a mug of Jenna’s favorite tea, he was disappointed that there was no change. He pushed the worry aside and focused on trying to get some food and drink in her belly. Perhaps it would help somehow? He set the meal aside and reached for Jenna, piling pillows behind her back to help sit her upright. She was like a rag doll in his arms as he moved her.

As he got her settled, he heard the back door to the shop open and frowned. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He looked at Jenna to make sure she was all right where she was and not in immediate danger of falling over before rising from the bed. Asra rushed to the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could, magic ready. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard on the lower level, coming closer toward the stairwell.

Heart pounding, Asra waited, wondering who would be foolish enough to break into a shop where magic practitioners inhabited. The giant of a man that appeared at the bottom of the stairs answered his question and Asra felt the tension draining from him.

“Muriel. You scared me,” he told his friend, sighing and running a hand through his curls, making them even more unruly than they usually were.

“I came to check on you,” Muriel replied, staying where he was at the base of the stairs, then added an afterthought. “And her.”

Asra glanced behind him toward the bed where Jenna was still propped up against the pillows. “I… I have no idea what’s wrong.”

The admission stung. Asra prided himself on his intellect as well as his magical skills. To not know something, especially something so important as what could be the cause of Jenna’s current condition, bothered him greatly. He knew Muriel would understand at least.

“What do you mean?” Muriel ascended the stairs, brow furrowed, the steps creaking under his feet each time he put his weight on them. Asra hurriedly stepped aside so Muriel could enter, thankful that he’d had the forethought to cover Jenna with a sheet.

“She’s not moving. Not speaking. She’s just lying there and breathing. Sometimes blinking. I don’t even know if she hears me at all. I was just about to try and see if giving her food might help,” Asra explained as he walked toward the bed. While he sat down, Muriel remained standing, studying Jenna from where he stood. He was almost as tall as the ceiling itself.

“There aren’t any directions for how to deal with the aftermath of a spell like that. Maybe it just takes time.” Normally quiet and soft spoken, Muriel was different with Asra. Sure, he still seemed broody and quiet, but he spoke more to his friend. Actual sentences instead of the favored one worded responses he gave to others.

“I hope that’s all it is.” Asra left the drink to cool on the bedside table, picking up the food. He took a small piece of it, bringing that to Jenna’s lips. “Jenna? Can you try to eat for me?”

When met with no answer or movement yet again, Asra sighed. He tilted her head forward, carefully slipping the tiny bit of food between her lips until it was on her tongue. He watched her closely, making sure she didn’t choke. He was hoping that muscle memory might kick in and she would chew, then swallow the food, but was met with disappointment when nothing happened. 

“Damn it,” Asra cursed quietly, extracting the food and setting it onto the plate. “She has to eat somehow. Otherwise she’s not going to survive.”

“You can make a gruel. Something she won’t have to chew. Then do this.” Muriel lifted a hand to his throat and massaged it. “That’ll get her to swallow.”

Asra nodded thoughtfully, considering the suggestion as he watched his friend demonstrate. “That could work. But what do I do if she just stays like this?”

“Knowing you? You’ll keep doing what you’re doing while trying to find a way to fix things.” Muriel shrugged, hand falling back to his side.

The magician pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed once more, tiredly. “Okay. You’re right. I’ll figure something out.”

“If you need help, you know where to find me.” Muriel turned, heavy footfalls taking him to the doorway leading downstairs.

“Muriel,” Asra spoke up, waiting until the larger man looked back at him over his fur-covered shoulder before continuing. “Your gift. You’re sure that’s what you truly wanted?”

“Absolutely,” Muriel replied in parting before he descended. The door to the shop opened and closed within seconds of Muriel disappearing from Asra’s sight.

Asra turned his attention back to Jenna and resolved himself to do whatever it took to make sure that she was all right. They’d been through so much and come so far. He had to keep going. He cupped her cheek and leaned in, kissing her lovingly. Her lips were still, but he hoped somehow she registered that he was right there with her.

“I’ll take care of you,” he whispered after that gentle kiss. “I’ll always take care of you.”

He did just that over the coming days, making sure he did everything that he could to care for her. She slept, he discovered. The first time she’d fallen asleep he’d nearly had a heart attack thinking she was gone again. Asra knew being on edge wouldn’t do him or Jenna any favors though. When he spoke to her, his voice was calm, using that soothing tone she’d always loved. To his joy, on the fourth day after her resurrection, she actually looked at him when he spoke.

There was still no recognition, but Asra was bolstered by that monumental development. Who would have thought he’d be so overjoyed simply by having someone look at him? He smiled for her, praised her, trying to coax more from her as best he could, but that was all she gave him for some time. 

Two weeks after Jenna’s return, Asra realized that he was essentially going to have to teach her how to do everything all over again. Walking, talking, all of it. She hadn’t said a word and couldn’t walk, but she had started moving a bit on her own. Jenna even sat up in bed, but still needed some pillows to prop her up for the first few days until she was able to manage it by herself.

Every little milestone was celebrated. Asra insisted on positive reinforcement with every new development in Jenna’s progress. He remembered his mother and how she’d done the same each time he’d done something new as a child, so he applied her methods to his current situation with Jenna. 

The week after she’d mastered sitting up, she made her first attempts at eating on her own. It was messy, but they made it through relatively unscathed. He demonstrated, she mimicked, until she finally got the hang of eating on her own. Asra rewarded her with a hug and a soft kiss to her cheek despite the food that she spilled down her front.

Her lack of speech was still very concerning to Asra. While teaching her other things, he would try to get her to repeat a word here and there, but was met with silence. He kept going by telling himself they would get there eventually. They just had to make it through the baby steps and work their way up. Patience was a virtue and Asra clung to his with an iron grip.

Muriel was a godsend. He came and went, bringing Asra supplies, but never staying long enough to constitute an actual visit. He did enough that Asra didn’t have to leave Jenna for which Asra was immensely grateful. The magician had a routine worked out with Jenna and was glad he didn’t have to deviate from it, focusing on her rehabilitation. 

The first time Jenna smiled at him, Asra cried. She hadn’t said a word, but she smiled when she saw him and he just couldn’t hold back. He tried, but the tears betrayed him by slipping down his cheeks. Asra had hugged her so tightly after that, bottom lip trembling when her arms came up to wrap around him in return. The first hug and it damn near broke him.

More milestones followed quickly after that until Jenna was walking on her own, dressing herself and functioning almost as she had before her death. He was so proud of her that Asra felt as if his heart could burst from it. 

It wasn’t easy, but nothing worth doing ever was. He worked with her day and night, trying to do all that he could to help her. It was exhausting, but Asra never gave up. He could never give up on Jenna. He loved her too damn much for that. 

Asra thought perhaps surrounding Jenna with more familiar things might help jog her memories a bit. He helped her dress in her favorite clothes, made her favorite foods, taught her how to read again by reading her favorite books with her. He noticed, however, that whenever he endeavored to speak of certain memories with Jenna, she didn’t react well. 

She never said anything, but Asra could tell she was in pain. Jenna stayed in bed and slept more. There was noticeable physical tension in her. These episodes only occurred when he spoke of a past event they’d shared. It left Asra conflicted because he just wanted to remind her of their life together. He held back for her sake, trying on occasion to mention something in passing, but it still held the same result: Jenna in pain.

What cinched it for him was when he tried to tell her about how they first met. He’d barely gotten into the tale before Jenna lost consciousness. When she collapsed into his arms, Asra was terrified he’d lost her all over again. Even more so when she ended up in that very same catatonic state that she’d had in the beginning.

Yet again, Asra found himself spending his days and nights at her bedside, pleading for her to wake up and come back to him. He barely left her side. On one such evening, he sat on the bed next to her and clutched her hand, holding it against his forehead with his head bowed. The silence of the room was deafening. He couldn’t handle the thought of having to start again with her. He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that formed in them, praying that the damage wasn’t irreparable.

His head snapped up when he felt her hand twitching in his, violet eyes frantically searching out her face. The breath he hadn’t realized he was holding escaped him in a rush when he found that her hazel eyes were open and focusing on him once more. The relief was so profound that Asra wanted to just slump on the bed beside her.

“Jenna?” He swallowed hard, reaching for her face and brushing his fingers softly through her hair. “Jenna, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I won’t do it again…” He’d promise anything so long as he never made her suffer again. If it meant never telling her the truth, so be it. Her health and well-being were far more important to him than his own feelings. He’d endure for Jenna’s sake.

He knew his silent promise was the right decision when he saw the recognition in her eyes as she looked at him, then heard what he’d been aching to hear in all the time since her return where Jenna’s silence had reigned. He heard Jenna’s voice. Her first word. And for the first time in a very long time, Asra smiled.

“As…ra?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
